A Mother's Love
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Rainflower of RiverClan discusses how she felt about her son, Stormkit... Now known as Crookedstar, the late leader of RiverClan. (Just a little one-shot I came up with. Please R&R!)


**Hello, everyone! Welcome! Enjoy this little one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats. Thank Erin Hunter for the story and characters, not me. **

* * *

He was my little handsome warrior... My little Stormkit... Oh, I should probably start by introducing myself before I get in to... All of that. I'm Rainflower, former warrior and queen of RiverClan. Though, I'm sure that Crookedstar has told all of you about me when he was around.

Anyways, on with my story. It's my story, not Crookedstar's, or Oakheart's, or Shellheart's. they don't have a say in how I acted and how I reacted to the situation. So pay attention to me, not to them! Who would know what happened better than the cat involved? Oh, of course they were involved too. But, we all know that my opinion is the only right one, right?

Stormkit and Oakkit were such beautiful, handsome kits... I wouldn't have wished for any other kits to be my sons. I prided myself in making the other queens jealous. Well, they didn't show jealously, but I knew they were jealous at the time.

And then, Stormkit had the brilliant idea to go out of camp and explore. What a mouse-brained, idiotic, snake-hearted idea! Oh, uh, sorry for that outburst... I was just so frustrated, and I still partly am.

He took his brother with him. Then, Stormkit slips and hits his face on a stepping-stone, breaking his jaw and deforming him for life. Thank StarClan that Oakkit wasn't affected, or I don't know what I would have done! Probably taken them out of the camp and killed them myself. What? I know it's morbid and wrong, but no sons of mine are going to be walking around camp with deformed, hideous faces that no she-cat would ever want to mate with! It'd just be... Putting them out of their misery, so to speak.

Anyways, after the accident, Shellheart has the nerve to leave me! It's not my fault that my son was mouse-brained! And so what if I gave him his own nest? He was going to have to move to a seperate nest eventually!

And I changed his name because it was the right thing to do. Stormkit didn't suit him anymore. Crookedkit fit much better. It was like when Bluestar renamed Brightheart, Lostface. Crookedkit works, because it shows what he looks like. Isn't that what names are supposed to do? Show a kit's special looks or talents off? That's what I was always told.

I gave him all the love he needed, and would ever need. Crookedstar was a strong kit. He got over it eventually.

I just can't get over the fact that Shellheart left me like that! The accident wasn't my fault, so I shouldn't have had to deal with it! Besides, Crookedkit had Echomist and Brambleberry for a while. They gave him all the affection and care that he needed.

And then, when the dog ended my life... Crookedstar-Crookedjaw back then-left me to die by the river! I was conscious long enough to see Crookedstar standing over me, talking to someone who wasn't there... The fool. The mouse-brained, fox-hearted fool!

I later learned he was talking to a Dark Forest Cat. He's ugly, and on top of all that, he was a traitor. If he hadn't made that promise, I'd still be alive now... It's all Crookedstar's fault that I'm dead! I could have died in a peacful manner, but NO, I had to die at the paws of a dog, and all because of him!

I never really forgave Crookedstar, and even in StarClan I don't ever intend to. It's his fault he broke his jaw and ruined my life. He ruined his too, I'm sure of it.

Many of you think I'm a cruel, heartless excuse for a mother. But really, all I wanted was a handsome, perfect kit to call my son. But Stormkit was never really perfect after the accident.

No matter what he or anyone thinks, he'll always be a disgrace in my eyes. The feeling isn't as strong now, but it's still there.

Crookedkit, Crookedjaw, and now Crookedstar... If the name fits, wear it. That's my motto.

A mother's love is a beautiful lie that all kits like to put faith in, but a mother's spite is the real, ugly truth we all must face inside.

* * *

**And that concludes this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
